White Lily
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Haruichi membukakan pintu kastil untuk seorang pemuda dengan retakan di lehernya dan ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan. [AU. Untuk #Shibamuratales. MiyuSawa.]


Langit malam menangis, jam kayu berdentang ketika jarum jam panjang mencapai angka dua belas. Dibalik kastil yang terlihat mencekam dengan petir yang menyambar, cahaya-cahaya magis menyinari ruangan; dimana ketika cahaya-cahaya itu menghilang, terdapat para _butler_ dan _maid_ yang menghela napas lega. Meskipun cuaca yang buruk membuat beberapa dari mereka mengernyit tidak senang, namun mereka tetap melanjutkan aktivitas mereka di malam hari itu; menyapu, mengepel, memasak, menyiapkan makanan—

—pintu depan diketuk dengan keras dan Haruichi Kominato hampir menjatuhkan cangkir porselen bermotif floral di tangannya. Melempar konversasi dalam diam dengan sang kakak yang berdiri di sampingnya, akhirnya Haruichi memberanikan diri mengambil lilin dan melangkahkan kakinya pada lorong dengan pilar-pilar tinggi menuju pintu utama.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan suara berdecit keras saat Haruichi menariknya.

"Oh!" Manik emas jernih membelalak seiring dengan bibir merah pucat yang membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna, helaian rambut cokelat dibalik mantel merah meneteskan air hujan, dan pemuda berambut merah muda itu mengerjap kaget.

Sebuah cengiran terukir di wajah putih si pemuda asing, "Syukurlah, ada orang! Kupikir kastil ini berhantu atau—eh... um, bolehkah aku masuk? Aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun dengan badai ini dan mata kiriku mulai terasa aneh—"

Sepasang manik merah muda Haruichi mengikuti tangan kanan si pemuda asing, yang bergerak membuka tudung merah yang menutupi kepalanya, jari jemarinya yang seputih porselen mengelus perban yang menutupi mata kirinya.

Dengan retakan (sungguh, itu _retakan_ dan Haruichi berani sumpah ia tidak salah melihat) yang menghiasi leher si pemuda bertudung merah, ramalan yang terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya, Haruichi tidak bisa bilang ia tidak ingin menangis.

Tetapi seorang _butler_ haruslah profesional; maka ia tersenyum halus dan membiarkan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kastil terkutuk milik tuannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beauty and The Beast, dan Little Match Girl adalah milik Grimm**_

 _ **Pinocchio adalah milik Carlo Callodi**_

 _ **Daiya no A milik Terajima Yuuji**_

 _ **White Lily by Revantio**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC untuk kepentingan cerita, MySw, untuk Shibamuratales yang sangat telat; untuk mbak dori dan acchan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Boleh aku melihat mata kirimu, um—?"

"Namaku Eijun, dan tentu saja boleh!" Jeda, "siapa namamu?"

"Haruichi."

"Kalau begitu Harucchi, terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku masuk!"

Haruichi tersenyum halus membalas cengiran matahari Eijun.

"Apa kastil ini milikmu, Harucchi?"

"Mana mungkin, Eijun-kun. Aku hanya seorang _butler_ disini."

"Kalau begitu Harucchi punya tuan? Tuan Harucchi seperti apa?"

"Dia orang yang baik, tetapi karena sesuatu terjadi, ia sedang sakit sekarang."

"Sakit? Sakit apa?"

Mantel merah yang Eijun kenakan sebelumnya Haruchi gantungkan di dekat perapian, sementara Eijun sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dan tubuhnya dengan handuk putih yang sebelumnya diberikan Haruichi. Eijun memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi pada meja makan kayu panjang yang ada di dalam dapur kastil, memerhatikan Haruichi mengambil sebuah kotak kayu dari sebuah lemari.

Kotak itu ditaruh di atas meja di samping Eijun dan Haruichi duduk di kursi di depan Eijun.

Sebuah senyuman halus terukir kembali di wajah Haruichi, "Soal itu, nanti juga Eijun-kun akan tahu." Jari jemari Haruichi lalu bergerak untuk membuka ikatan perban di belakang kepala Eijun, dan perlahan, ia menarik lilitan-lilitan tersebut terbuka.

Napasnya tertahan saat melihat bahwa dibalik perban itu, terdapat lubang hitam kosong dimana sebuah manik emas brilian seharusnya berada. Di sekitar lubang itu, terdapat retakan-retakan yang sama seperti yang Haruichi lihat di leher Eijun sebelumnya.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada pemuda berpakaian rapih di depannya, Eijun memiringkan kepalanya halus, "Ada apa, Harucchi...?" Jeda, ekspresinya berubah _horror_ , "apa ada serangga di sana? Atau rayap?! Harucchi, jawab aku!"

"Ti-tidak, Eijun-kun." Membangunkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa kaget, Haruichi cepat-cepat mengambil perban baru dan melingkarinya untuk menutupi lubang yang seharusnya adalah mata kiri Eijun, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Eijun yang mengiringi setiap gerakannya.

Cepat, cepat, ia harus cepat, sebelum Tuannya datang dan siapa yang tau apa yang akan dia lakukan pada sebuah boneka yang bisa berbicara dan ramalannya—

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Haruichi berjengit kaget, diikuti dengan Eijun yang membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh cepat kepada sumber suara—menimbulkan suara _kratak_ yang membuat Haruichi menahan diri untuk meringis—yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berkacamata berjubah biru tua, kancing-kancing atas kemeja putihnya terbuka, celananya hitam legam senada dengan pantofel yang menghentak melangkah masuk ke dapur.

"Tuan Kazuya—" Haruichi cepat-cepat menyelesaikan perban yang ia kerjakan sebelum ia membungkuk sopan, melangkah ke samping dan membiarkan tuannya itu mendekat menuju Eijun. Manik emas Eijun bertemu manik senada milik Kazuya, dan Haruichi memilih menatap lantai, mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik yang sang pengawal berikan dari samping belakang Kazuya.

Eijun menatap Haruichi, lalu balik menatap Kazuya, kembali menatap Haruichi dan menatap Kazuya lagi—

"Kau tuannya Harucchi?" Jeda, Eijun mengernyit, "tapi kau tidak terlihat sakit—"

Kazuya menggeram pada Haruichi, yang masih fokus memperhatikan lantai di sekitar kakinya. Atensinya kembali mengarah pada si tamu yang tidak diundang, menatapnya dengan sepasang manik dingin yang membuat Eijun mundur tanpa sadar.

"Begitu badai ini berakhir, keluarlah dari kastil ini."

Si tuan rumah menghilang ke dalam kastil seiring dengan petir yang menyambar.

.

.

"Kalian yakin dia orangnya?"

"Ramalannya kan memang tidak pernah menyebut jenis kelamin?"

"Datang saat badai, manik secerah mentari, kulit putih porselen, tudung merah darah, semuanya pas dengan ramalan."

"Tapi—"

Pintu yang berderak terbuka menghentikan diskusi yang sedang berlangsung. Berpasang-pasang mata melihat si pendatang baru itu dengan serius, seolah ia memegang semua jawaban atas segala kebingungan yang ada. Mungkin, Haruichi Kominato memang punya jawabannya, karena hanya ialah yang berinteraksi langsung dengan tamu misterius mereka.

"Jadi?" Kominato Ryosuke bertanya hati-hati pada sang adik. Haruichi melempar tatapan letih pada sang kakak dan Ryosuke mengernyit tidak suka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Haruichi?" Isashiki Jun menimpali, mengernyit halus.

Haruichi menghela napas panjang.

Dengan sebuah ringisan halus, ia menjawab, "...ramalannya tidak menyebut kalau seseorang itu manusia, kan?"

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela, dan Eijun menoleh melihat halaman kastil yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga mawar merah. Ia menahan napasnya tanpa sadar—bagaimana mungkin kebun mawar itu masih bisa tertata dengan rapih setelah badai yang berkecamuk semalam?

Eijun menghentikan aktivitas melihat keluarnya ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia menarik dirinya sendiri untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu cokelat itu—

"Selamat pagi, Eijun-kun, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

—dan Eijun membiarkan dirinya sendiri terjatuh ketika melihat sebuah vas bunga berwarna merah jambu berbicara menggunakan suara Harucchi dengannya.

.

.

"Jadi maksudnya, kastil ini dikutuk—?"

Eijun mengernyit halus pada vas bunga—Harucchi, dan kemoceng biru muda—Furuya, di depannya. Manik emasnya (masih) membelalak kala Harucchi memiringkan dirinya sendiri dan menuangkan air ke gelas di atas meja di depannya. Air itu hanya Eijun tatap, tidak yakin, mencoba mengolah informasi yang baru ia dapat; bahwa kastil ini dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir yang iri akan kemampun sihir Kazuya Miyuki—si pemilik kastil—membuat Kazuya berubah menjadi monster dan seluruh pelayan dan pengikutnya menjadi barang-barang biasa, namun Kazuya berhasil menggunakan sihirnya sendiri dan membuat pelayan-pelayannya dan juga dirinya sendiri bisa berubah menjadi manusia kembali dari tengah malam hingga matahari terbit.

Harucchi mengangguk—vas itu bergerak naik turun halus.

"Kami semua dikutuk, tepatnya."

"Kalau kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Furuya bertanya datar.

Eijun mengerjap.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Furuya mengulang, "Kau ini bukan manusia, kan?"

Cengiran lebar Eijun menandakan dimulainya _story-telling_ darinya.

.

.

"Kau adalah boneka kayu yang diciptakan oleh seorang kakek," Furuya mengulang,

Disambung oleh Haruichi, "Dan seorang wanita tua memberimu korek api yang harus terjual atau dihancurkan habis?"

Eijun mengangguk. Ia merogoh saku mantel merahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak korek api.

"Sebelumnya kotak korek ini ada banyak, tapi sudah kujual atau kuberikan pada orang-orang yang mau menampungku sementara. Hanya kotak ini saja yang selalu muncul kembali di saku mantelku, tidak peduli sudah kujual berapa kali atau kubuang berapa kalipun." Eijun membuka kotak korek api itu dan memperlihatkan isinya, "isinya pun selalu penuh. Aneh, kan?"

"Apa Eijun-kun mengingat perkataan wanita tua itu saat memberikan ini?"

Eijun bergumam, kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping, mengeluarkan suara porselen retak halus dari daerah sekitar lehernya, Furuya dan Haruichi menunggu, sampai Eijun menggeleng halus.

"Aku tidak bisa ingat apapun soal malam itu."

"Tapi, kemana perginya kakek yang membuatmu itu Eijun-kun?"

Sekilas, Furuya menangkap manik Eijun yang berubah kelam tepat sebelum Eijun menjawab, "orang-orang desa menjadi marah pada kakek karena kakek tidak mau aku keluar rumah." Jeda, Eijun tersenyum lebar, "mereka bilang kakek Gepetto sudah tertidur lelap! Aku melihat mereka menaruh kakek di kasur kecil penuh lili putih! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kakek bisa tidur nyaman karena tempat tidur itu kecil sekali tapi mereka bilang kakek bahagia!"

Furuya dan Haruichi terdiam mendengarnya. Senyuman lebar Eijun kini terasa sangat, sangat ganjil.

"Dan orang-orang yang menampungku juga sama! Seperti Kakek Arno yang melapisiku dengan porselen, eh, mereka memisahkan kepalanya karena ia sakit...? Tapi sekarang kakek Arno sudah tidur di kasur penuh lili putih juga!"

Haruichi tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan merasa beryukur karena tidak bisa mengambil napas panjang di wujudnya sebagai vas seperti ini.

.

.

Ada geraman yang membuat Eijun terkejut, maniknya membelalak kala ia menoleh ke arah semak-semak mawar merah di sekitarnya. Kanan, kiri—dibalik semak-semak itu Eijun tahu, ada sesuatu, yang bergerak cepat dan menggeram tidak suka. Eijun mengambil satu langkah mundur—dan menjerit histeris dalam hati ketika ia tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting dan menyuarakan keberadaannya dengan lebih jelas. Dengan teriknya siang seperti ini pasti dirinya sangat jelas terlihat!

Seekor rubah berbulu cokelat dan bermata emas—yang ukurannya setara dengan kolam air mancur di tengah kastil, melompat keluar dari semak-semak mawar tersebut dan menggeram tidak suka. Cakar tajamnya menggali tanah dengan tanpa usaha dan Eijun kembali mengambil satu langkah mundur dengan ekspresi _horror_. Namun ekspresi itu berganti menjadi kernyitan khawatir saat ia melihat luka sayat kecil di kaki depan si rubah.

Sama halnya dengan Eijun, rubah itu pun masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Sementara matanya berubah lancip seperti kucing, Eijun memikirkan opsi yang ada; lari masuk ke dalam kastil atau lari ke kolam tengah kastil, mengambil air, dan membersihkan luka yang ada pada si rubah. Eijun memilih opsi kedua dan berlari secepat kaki kayu-porselen miliknya bisa membawanya pergi.

Eijun menjerit bodoh ketika si rubah ikut berlari marah mengejarnya.

.

.

Mantel tudung merahnya belum tersangkut apapun dan Eijun bersyukur karenanya. Di depannya adalah kolam air mancur dan kalau ia bisa mengambil sedikit airnya ke dalam botol sebelum rubah itu datang—

—sebuah geraman terdengar dan Eijun telat menghindar ketika gigi-gigi besar menghancurkan tubuh kayu-porselen miliknya dan mengoyak tangan kanannya putus.

.

.

Hening menyergap, dengan manik emas keruh dan kosong milik Eijun memandang tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam air kolam dalam botol tergeletak di atas rerumputan. Jika rubah itu mundur dan menjadi sangat diam serta kaku seolah telah berubah menjadi batu akibat rasa bersalah maka Eijun tidak menyadarinya.

Dengan gerakan patah dan kaku seperti kali pertama ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, Eijun melangkah menuju tangan kanannya—membuat rubah itu menggeram—dan mengambil botol air yang terjatuh sebelum melangkah menuju si rubah.

Satu langkah yang diambil Eijun membuat rubah itu mundur satu langkah, dan pada langkah ketiga, rubah itu menancapkan cakar-cakarnya di atas rerumputan halaman dengan geraman keras. Eijun mengabaikan semua itu, ia bergerak ke samping dan mulai menyirami luka terbuka yang ada di kaki kanan depan rubah itu dengan air, membersihkan darahnya dari tanah dan dedaunan keringyang menempel. Ia mengingat Rachel (seorang pemahat kayu wanita, memberi kuku dan lapisan mata yang terbuat dari kaca untuknya) pernah melakukan hal yang sama degan seseorang yang terluka, dan Eijun meniru gerakan mengusap dan membersihkan yang ia ingat dengan jubah merahnya.

Cakar-cakar rubah itu ditarik kembali dari tanah, tanpa sadar rubah itu mengubah posisi menjadi duduk sementara memperhatikan Eijun yang mengusap, menyiram, mengambil air, _ulangi_.

Eijun menatap luka yang terbuka itu dengan manik emas keruh yang sama selama beberapa saat.

Ia merobek jubah merah yang ia kenakan dan susah payah melilitnya agar menutupi luka tersebut. Eijun benar-benar berharap tangan kanannya bisa bergerak sendiri dan membantunya sekarang.

.

.

Eijun baru memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kastil tepat satu menit setelah tengah malam.

Seorang pemuda— _butler_ yang membukakan pintu langsung meneriakkan perintah panggilan untuk orang-orang lain yang bernama 'Tetsuya,' 'Kuramochi,' dan Haruichi. Eijun menurut saja saat ia ditarik masuk ke dalam dapur kastil.

.

.

Isashiki tidak tahu apakah ia harus marah atau menangis ketika melihat tamu mereka, penyelamat mereka, mungkin seseorang dalam ramalan, datang dengan manik emas keruh nan kosong smabil membawa _tangan kanannya sendiri di genggaman tangan kirinya_.

"TETSUYA!" Jun mendecak sebal kala mendengar tidak ada jawaban, "KURAMOCHI! PANGGIL TETSUYA DAN HARUICHI KE DAPUR SEKARANG!"

"MEMANGNYA ADA APA ISASHIKI- _SENPAI_?!"

"JANGAN BERTANYA DAN CEPAT LAKUKAN PERINTAHKU! DAN KAU SEGERA TEMUI KAZUYA SETELAHNYA!"

Kazuya itu memang benar-benar—

Yah, setidaknya ia tidak perlu menguburkan mayat kali ini.

.

.

Haruichi menahan napasnya ketika melihat tangan kanan Eijun tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan dapur. Sementara Haruichi menghentikan langkahnya di samping Isashiki karena terkejut, Tetsuya langsung melangkah masuk, melihat Eijun yang menatap kosong tangan kanannya di atas meja. Tetsuya menepuk pundak Eijun, berusaha menenangkannya mungkin.

Tetsuya menggumamkan sesuatu, kedua manik jelaganya terpejam dan kepingan-kepingan kayu serta tangan kanan Eijun melayang untuk menyatu kembali pada bahunya.

Manik emas itu kembali berbinar saat menatap Tetsuya.

"Maaf, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Isashiki mendecih tidak suka dan Eijun mengerjap bingung saat Tetsuya mengacak-acak helaian cokelatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa benar-benar memperbaiki tanganmu, sayangnya. Kau harus meminta Kazuya sendiri untuk itu."

.

.

Eijun mengernyit memperhatikan tangan kanannya. Ia masih belum bisa menggerakkan jari jemari kanan miliknya. Matanya menyipit, seolah dengan menatap si tangan kanan dengan tatapan mengancam maka jari-jemari itu bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Namun akhirnya, Eijun memilih menyerah dengan menatap bulan dan bintang dari jendela kamarnya. Sesungguhnya Eijun tidak membutuhkan tidur, dan ditinggalkan sendiri seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Karena biasanya mereka semua meminta Eijun berlatih bernyanyi, atau sekedar menemani mereka tidur tapi sekarang—

—maniknya melebar antusias ketika ia mendengar seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Miyuki Kazuya dengan jubah biru kelam yang menyapu lantai, dan tatapan dingin namun, oh, manik Eijun membelalak kala melihat kilatan yang sama seperti saat terakhir kali kakek Gepetto menatapnya sebelum menutup mata, atau sebelum alat yang bernama _guillotine_ itu memutus kepala Arno.

Kazuya kini berdiri di depan Eijun, namun ia sama sekali tidak memandang manik Eijun, dan Eijun menunggu.

Sepasang manik emas berbingkai kacamata membelalak saat merasakan jari jemari putih dingin mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, bagaikan mengelus luka rapuh. Kazuya merasakan perih dan nyeri di tangan kanannya.

Kala Kazuya menatap Eijun, ia menemui ekspresi bingung dan khawatir di atas wajah si boneka, kepala yang dimiringkan halus dan ucapan halus, "kau terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak ingin menangis?"

Kazuya menangkap tangan kiri Eijun yang mengelus pipinya dengan tangan kanannya, merasakan betapa dinginnya jari jemari itu, sebelum ia menghela napas dan menutup kedua matanya. Jika dirinya sendiri tengah bermandikan cahaya putih padam, maka Eijun tidak menyadarinya; ia justru mengerjap bingung memperhatikan ekspresi Kazuya. Ia memilih diam dan menunggu, hingga ia pikir ini terlalu lama dan mulutnya terbuka, "Hei—"

Jari jemari Kazuya bergerak untuk membuka lilitan perban yang menutupi mata kiri Eijun. Kazuya menarik lilitan terakhir perban putih itu dan melihat sepasang mata emas brilian menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau—"

"Sampai kapan kau mau tinggal di kastilku?"

Kazuya mendesis dingin dan Eijun bungkam.

"Bukankah kusuruh kau pergi setelah badai berakhir?"

Eijun mengernyit. "Harucchi bilang kau sakit dan aku mau menyembuhkanmu."

Kazuya berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar. "Dan siapa yang memintamu melakukan itu? Pergi."

"A—HEI!"

Pintu itu dibanting menutup dan Eijun menggerutu pada bulan sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari jemari tangan kanannya.

.

.

 _Eijun memiliki sepasang manik emas brilian dan kulit putih mempesona di bawah sinar rembulan, Kazuya akui itu dalam diam; ia mungkin akan jatuh terlalu dalam kali ini dan Kazuya terlalu takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh._

 _Eijun telah menjadi terlalu berharga untuk Kazuya._

 _Kazuya tidak mampu melihat Eijun terkoyak lagi._

 _Bagi Kazuya, Eijun harus pergi._

.

.

Eijun bukanlah seseorang yang mudah menyerah—seorang pemahat kayu bernama Mischa mengajarinya soal pantang menyerah—karena itu ia masih berani berjalan-jalan di kastil yang bukan miliknya. Dengan panduan dari Tetsuya dalam bentuk penyodok perapian, ia menemukan perpustakaan dan mulai memilah-milah buku yang akan dia baca untuk dibawa keluar.

Sama seperti kemarin, cuacanya cerah, dan Eijun memutuskan untuk membaca di kebun mawar merah.

Eijun hampir menghancurkan buku-buku yang ia bawa ketika melihat seekor rubah cokelat tengah menggulung dirinya sendiri di atas rerumputan kebun dan berjemur bermandikan cahaya mentari. Niat Eijun adalah bergerak perlahan-lahan mengitari si rubah dan duduk di tengah paviliun untuk membaca—maka dengan mata sipit seperti kucing itulah yang ia lakukan namun sayang, sebuah buku terjatuh dari genggamannya dan sepasang manik emas milik si rubah terbuka.

Eijun ingin menjerit. Ingin segera kabur saja, namun kakinya seolah menancap di atas tanah dan kalau ia bisa berkeringat maka ia akan berkeringat sangat sangat banyak dengan ekspresi 'konstipasi bodoh' ( _courtesy of_ Nicholas, pemahat kayu yang memberinya helaian rambut cokelat baru yang lebih lembut dan _stylish_ menurutnya) di wajahnya. Begitu si rubah melihatnya, Eijun pikir ia akan kehilangan tangan—atau kaki—lagi, tetapi yang justru terjadi adalah rubah itu mengubah posisi menjadi lebih dekat dengan Eijun, sebelum kembali menutup matanya.

Memberanikan dirinya sendiri dan menenggak air liur yang sesungguhnya tidak ia miliki, Eijun mengelus dahi si rubah. Mata rubah itu terbuka kembali selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali menutup, jelas-jelas menikmati sentuhan yang ia dapatkan.

Eijun memperbolehkan dirinya sendiri duduk di atas rerumputan dan bersandar pada si rubah di belakangnya, membuka halaman-halaman buku-buku itu satu per satu dan membacanya dalam diam.

.

.

Eijun mempertanyakan pilihannya sendiri yang menyetujui bujukan Haruichi dan Furuya untuk ikut makan malam dengan Miyuki _keluar-dari-kastilku-kau_ Kazuya.

Sementara Miyuki makan dengan diam, Eijun menatap makannya ragu—karena sesungguhnya ia tidak perlu makan dan walaupun ada seorang pemahat yang pernah mengubah tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa makan tetap saja...

"Um,"

"Kapan kau akan keluar dari kastilku?"

"...hah?"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu tinggal, kan? Kapan kau akan keluar dari sini?"

Eijun bangkit berdiri, sepasang manik emas menyala nyalang menatap Kazuya.

( _Aku benar-benar akan mati karenanya,_ Kazuya pikir)

"Dengar ya, tuan 'aku kaya dan tidak suka ada tamu di rumahku!' Aku tidak peduli kau menyuruhku pergi atau tidak, tapi semua orang selain kau—" Eijun menunjuk Kazuya geram, "—di rumah ini mengkhawatirkan kondisimu! Tidak bisakah kau biarkan seseorang membantumu, hah!? Dan a-a-ku berhutang budi padamu sialan! Terima saja kalau aku mau membantumu!"

Respon Kazuya dari semua itu hanyalah, satu alisnya yang terangkat, disusul seringaian yang membuat Eijun diam-diam merinding, "Dan kalau ternyata kau tidak bisa membantuku?"

Eijun bungkam.

"Aku sendiri yang akan _menghancurkanmu_ , bagaimana?"

Eijun mendorong kursinya mundur tanpa sadar.

.

.

Eijun berjalan menuju kebun mawar sambil menggerutu, beberapa buku di pelukannya.

Rubah cokelat itu tengah duduk di atas rerumputan hijau, berjemur kala sepasang telinganya berdiri mendengar gerutuan Eijun. Langkah Eijun berhenti di depan si rubah itu, dan ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke atas rerumputan dengan keras dan menaruh buku-buku yang ia bawa di sampingnya. Rubah itu mengubah posisi menjadi berbaring di atas rerumputan dan memperhatikan Eijun dalam diam.

"Kau tahu," Eijun memulai, "Miyuki Kazuya adalah orang paling sialan yang pernah kutemui. Maksudnya, yang benar saja! Kenapa dia selalu menolak bantuan!?" Satu buku diambil olehnya, lalu dibuka, "Jelas-jelas dia butuh bantuan begitu!" halaman lain dibuka dengan kasar, "tidak sadar apa yang lain juga khawatir padanya?! Bakazuya!" halaman lain dibuka dengan kasar, "Ahoyuki! Bakayuki!"

Ekspresi Eijun berubah drastis menjadi murung dan si rubah mengangkat kepalanya, seolah khawatir.

Jari jemari porselen gemetar di bawah mentari, "...aku hanya tidak mau Kazuya tidur panjang di atas kasur lili putih di bawah tanah juga." Lirihnya.

Rubah itu mendekatkan moncongnya pada Eijun, dan ia dengan senang hati memeluk moncong yang besar itu.

.

.

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, Eijun telah belajar untuk mengabaikan ancaman Kazuya yang menyuruhnya pulang dengan terus mengoceh soal hal-hal acak. Seperti saat ini, misalnya.

"Kazuya, tidur itu rasanya bagaimana sih?"

Kazuya tidak menjawab.

Eijun mengabaikannya dan terus melanjutkan, "Kau tahu kan, aku ini boneka. Aku tidak butuh tidur. Tapi kalian semua—kakek Gepetto, Arno, Rachel, Mischa, kalian semua butuh tidur. Memang bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bodoh, pasti tidak akan mengerti kalaupun kujelaskan."

Kazuya menghindari pisau roti yang dilempar Eijun ke kepalanya.

.

.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Disini kau rupanya!"

Kazuya menghela napas panjang ketika mendengar langkah kaki Eijun memasuki dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Memasak?"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?"

Eijun menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka, sementara Miyuki membuang muka dan menganggap ekspresi Eijun yang terlalu lucu barusan sama sekali tidak pernah ada. Pun ia mengabaikan gerutuan Eijun yang menyebut-nyebut 'Bakazuya' di dalamnya.

"Tunggu—kau bisa memasak?!"

Kazuya mengangkat alis melihat reaksi kaget (nan telat) Eijun.

"Tapi kau 'kan punya pelayan!"

Kazuya tidak menjawab.

"Aku akan membantu!" Segera setelah deklarasi Eijun, ia mengambil sebuah wortel, sebuah pisau, dan mulai memotongnya sesuka hati.

Kazuya tidak peduli, sungguh, ia tidak peduli jika wortel itu dipotong terlalu tebal, atau dicindnag menjadi kubus, atau diubah menjadi segitiga (serius, bagaimana caranya?), asalkan Eijun tidak mengganggunya maka ia tidak pedu—

—suara porselen pecah bergema di dapur dan Kazuya segera mendekati Eijun yang memegangi telapak tangan kanannya.

"K-Kazuya! Tenang saja! Aku hanya—"

Kazuya mengangkat telapak tangan yang retak itu dengan tangannya sendiri; manik Eijun membelalak takjub kala Kazuya meniup retakan di tangannya dan retakan itu hilang dalam sekejap.

Eijun adalah yang menghancurkan keheningan itu, "Um, Kazuya, terima—"

"Diam."

Ada bisa di dalam suara Kazuya dan Eijun menurut, ia duduk diam di kursi meja makan dan memperhatikan dalam diam. Eijun tersenyum lebar di sepanjang waktunya—setidaknya Kazuya tidak menyuruhnya keluar kali ini.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama mengetuk (dan berteriak) tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Eijun memutuskan ia memperbolehkan dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam kamar Miyuki Kazuya. Kazuya bilang ia tidak mau ditemui sebelum jam 12 malam dan ini sudah jam dua belas lewat 1 menit, jadi Eijun tidak salah.

"Miyuki Kazu—"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seekor rubah cokelat yang berbaring nyaman di atas kasur Kazuya, bermandikan sinar rembulan dari jendela-jendela yang ada; perlahan bulu-bulu itu menghilang, ukuran tubuh rubah itu mengecil, hingga tersisa seorang Miyuki Kazuya yang terbaring di atas kasur miliknya sendiri.

"—ya."

Kazuya membuka matanya, menatap Eijun di seberang ruangan.

Eijun mengingat saat-saat dimana ia dengan bebasnya _curhat_ soal Kazuya ini Kazuya itu Kazuya jelek Kazuya bodoh Kazuya tidak peka Kazuya sebenarnya tampan Kazuya baik tapi kenapa sangat menyebalkan pada si rubah dan pipi porselennya berubah memerah (kalau bisa).

Eijun berlari keluar ruangan dan bersembunyi di balik selimut di dalam kamarnya sendiri selama sehari penuh.

.

.

"Jadi,"

Kazuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau, si rubah itu."

"Kau baru sadar sekarang?"

Eijun menenggak air liur yang sesungguhnya tidak ada, menahan malu.

"B-berapa banyak yang kau ingat?"

Oh.

Kazuya menyeringai.

"Semuanya, tentu saja."

Eijun ingin menjerit.

"Menurutmu aku tampan dan baik, eh, Eijun?"

Eijun melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Miyuki.

.

.

"Berarti,"

Kazuya melirik Eijun yang duduk di sofa di sampingnya.

"Kau suka kalau kuelus-elus dong?"

Kazuya menurunkan buku di tangannya seiring dengan ia yang menoleh menatap Eijun di sampingnya. Eijun menunjukkan cengiran yang terlalu lebar.

Dan dengan cengiran yang sama, Eijun mengelus-elus kepala Kazuya.

 _Si boneka sialan ini._

"Oh ya, aku suka dielus olehmu, Eijun," Kazuya balas berkata, bibirnya terkulum menjadi senyuman, tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan porselen Eijun yang mengelus-elus kepalanya, menggerakkannya ke atas lehernya, lalu dadanya, "misalnya di bagian sini, biasanya kau mengelusku disini, kan, ingat?"

Kazuya berani sumpah melihat wajah Eijun memerah sebelum ia merasakan sebuah kepala porselen menabrak kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

Kazuya tidka mengerti ada hal apa yang kiranya menyebabkan seorang boneka porselen kasar dan ribut seperti Eijun menjadi gugup; yang jelas Kazuya mulai merasa risih dengan Eijun yang terus menerus meliriknya, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun menahan diri. Bukannya Kazuya merasa terganggu juga (Kazuya merasa jauh lebih rileks jika Eijun berada di sekitarnya, ia tidak akan pernah mau mengaku) namun rasa gugup Eijun mulai menular padanya. Namun Kazuya menunggu.

Pada hitungan ke tiga puluh, Kazuya mendengar suara Eijun berkata, "Kazuya, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Kazuya menurunkan buku yang ia baca perlahan, membuat manik emasnya sendiri menatap lurus manik Eijun, "kau sudah bertanya, Eijun."

Eijun menganggap jawaban barusan tidak ada dengan melotot jengkel pada Kazuya dan melanjutkan, "kemarin aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kastil dan aku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah lorong gelap."

Kazuya membeku.

"Kupikir, ada apa di dalam? Maksudnya, lorong itu sangat panjang, memang untuk apa fungsinya? Dan saat aku sampai di ujung, hanya ada sebatang mawar bervas kaca di atas meja."

Eijun tidak menyadari buku-buku Kazuya memutih menggenggam buku di tangannya.

"Aku bertanya pada Harucchi soal itu dan dia bilang sebaiknya aku tidak berbicara soal i—"

Ada suara kayu dan poselen pecah yang menggema di perpustakaan malam hari itu; Eijun menatap sepasang manik emas dingin dan jari-jemari bercakar memakunya (lehernya) ke dinding. Eijun terlambat menyadari bahwa seseorang yang bertaring dan bercakar (yang hampir memenggal kepalanya) di depannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan seseorang yang terlihat luar biasa damai dan tenang di bawah sinar rembulan beberapa saat lalu.

Genggaman itu dilepaskan, kepingan-kepingan porselen terjatuh di atas lantai, suara ketukan pantofel menggema disusul suara bilah pintu terbanting di sampingnya.

.

.

Kuramochi Youichi menemukan Eijun si boneka menatap kepingan-kepingan porselen yang terlepas dari lehernya dengan manik emas kosong membelalak di atas lantai batu perpustakaan.

Youichi mendecak sebal, mengernyit dalam mengingat Kazuya yang tidak mampu menjaga sesuatu 'berharga' miliknya dengan baik sambil melingkarkan sebuah syal di leher Eijun. Keping-keping porselen itu pun ia pungut, dan dengan kernyitan yang semakin dalam, ia menuntun Eijun yang membisu melalui koridor kastil, menuju dapur.

.

.

"Kupikir, itu karena tidak ada satupun di kastil ini yang menyukai topik itu, Eijun-kun."

Haruchi hanya manusia biasa, karena itu hal yang setidaknya dapat ia lakukan adalah menempelkan kembali keping-keping porselen besar yang pecah dan terlepas dari leher Eijun. Sayangnya Yuki sedang tidak hadir, dan Eijun terlihat terlalu _kosong_ itu membuat Jun dan Youichi sebal, serta para pelayan lain tidak berani mendekatinya.

Untungnya, seiring dengan porselen yang dipasang kembali, kilat di dalam manik Eijun tampak kembali, pula.

"Memangnya kenapa, Harucchi?"

Haruchi menaruh kembali peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk memperbaiki Eijun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa Eijun-kun memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak mawar itu terjatuh dan layu?"

Eijun mengingat bagaimana sebuah kelopak merah terjatuh, dengan kelopak-kelopak segar lain berceceran di sekitar vas; namun tidak sedikit juga kelopak-kelopak yang telah mengering seolah digerogoti usia. Eijun mengangguk.

"...kutukannya mengatakan jika.." Haruichi tersendat, "..jika seluruh kelopak mawar itu terjatuh dan mengering sebelum Tuan Kazuya menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya, maka.. semua orang di kastil ini akan mati."

Haruichi hampir menyesal karena melihat sepasang manik emas indah itu kembali menjadi terasa kosong.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kebun mawar itu bermandikan cahaya mentari dan Eijun menapak langkah menyusurinya. Tanpa ada tujuan khusus; menenangkan diri, mungkin? Baginya, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi kemarin, bahkan kepala kayunya butuh istirahat.

Atau mungkin karena kepalanya hampir terpenggal kemarin, dan mengingat sesuatu karena perkataan Haruchi, ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri.

Sayangnya, Miyuki Kazuya dalam wujud rubah cokelat tengah duduk manis di bawah sinar matahari, dikelilingi mawar-mawar merah, dan Eijun menghentikan langkahnya saat Kazuya menatapnya lurus. Eijun refleks menyentuh lehernya yang telah dibalut kain merah untuk menutupi retakan (dan lubang) di lehernya, seolah mengingat kejadian semalam, dan Kazuya si rubah mengalihkan pandangannya; kembali berjemur di bawah mentari.

(Eijun mengingat memori yang membanjir datang ketika Haruichi memperbaiki lehernya semalam, tentang seorang nenek dan korek api magis, tentang kakek pemahat kayu dan bunga-bunga lili putih.)

Langkahnya bergerak mendekati si rubah tanpa sadar. Rubah itu menggeram (meminta menjauh?) namun Eijun tetap melangkah dan saat ia berdiri di depan si rubah, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher rubah itu, menggenggamnya—memeluknya—erat.

Rubah itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menurunkan kepalanya dan menyambut pelukan Eijun halus.

.

.

Eijun menarik kotak korek api magis dari saku mantel merahnya. Ia membuka kotak itu, menghitung jumlah koreknya satu persatu (lima belas, ada lima belas batang) sebelum mengambil satu batang korek dan menyalakannya. Manik emasnya memperhatikan bagaimana api oranye melahap batang korek itu beserta dedaunan kering di depannya sebelum api itu menghilang begitu saja.

Eijun menutup kotak korek api itu.

Ia membukanya kembali.

Batang korek di dalamnya masih berjumlah lima belas.

.

.

Kazuya membuka lilitan kain merah di leher Eijun dengan lembut. Apakah ia sedang meminta maaf, Eijun pikir, karena ini pertama kalinya Eijun melihat Kazuya bergerak hati-hati selain saat memasak. Ketikakain itu disingkirkan, Kazuya mendekatkan dirinya perlahan—Eijun mundur dan Kazuya menahannya dengan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Eijun—dan ia mengecup leher Eijun.

Sihir bekerja dengan begitu mudahnya; semua retakan dan lubang-lubang itu hilang, Eijun menahan napas, _merasakan_ jari jemari Kazuya meraba pipi porselennya saat mereka bertatapan.

Kazuya tersenyum dan Eijun membelalak halus.

"Wajahmu terlihat sama sepertiku, Eijun."

Kazuya mempertemukan dahi mereka berdua. Lalu hidung, hingga sebuah kecupan singkat di atas bibir porselen dan dingin milik Eijun.

 _Kenapa kau ingin menyembuhkanku, yang terlihat hancur dan ingin menangis, ketika kau sendiri terlihat jauh lebih rapuh dariku?_

.

.

Sinar matahari terbit dari timur dan seluruh penghuni kastil bersorak gembira.

Tidak ada kabut magis yang menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada sihir yang mengubah wujud manusia mereka menjadi benda mati.

Jun bahkan menangis terharu, Furuya tersenyum dan mereka semua tertawa bersama.

Kutukannya telah hilang dari diri mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebuah kelopak merah terjatuh dari setangkai mawar segar dalam vas kaca kering; tersembunyi dalam lorong-lorong gelap kastil._

.

.

"Kazuya,"

Ada gumaman halus disana, Kazuya membuka matanya untuk menatap sepasang manik emas Eijun di atasnya. Sofa di bawah tubuhnya, dan bantal yang melapisi paha Eijun di bawah kepala Kazuya benar-benar membuatnya mengantuk, namun kernyitan di wajah Eijun memaksa Kazuya mengusir rasa kantuknya.

Kazuya mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi Eijun lembut, menyingkirkan helaian cokelat dari wajah Eijun, memerangkap setiap detail ekspresi yang ditunjukkan.

Eijun membalas dengan menaruh tangan porselennya di atas tangan Kazuya, samar-sama Kazuya menangkap bibir Eijun gemetar—

"Kalau seandainya... aku mati, bagaimana?"

Bahu Eijun menegang saat Kazuya menatapnya dingin.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Eijun."

Eijun menghela napas seiring dengan bahunya yang menurun rileks melihat Kazuya berguling ke samping dan kembali terlelap sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Eijun. Sesenang apapun Eijun dengan pernyataan barusan (dan dia sangat senang, sungguh, ia bisa tersenyum lebar sepanjang hari karenanya jika keadaannya berbeda) tetapi—

"...tapi bagaimana kalau aku memang harus mati, Bakazuya?"

Eijun berbisik lirih pada udara.

.

.

Korek api magis miliknya membakar habis salah satu kelopak mawar segar yang terjatuh.

Kotak korek api itu ia tutup, lalu ia buka kembali.

Ada empat belas batang korek api di dalamnya tidak peduli berapa kalipun ia membuka dan menutup kotak korek api itu.

.

.

Kazuya melihat semuanya dengan manik emas yang membelalak—ia merasakan sihir yang kuat dari batang korek itu sejak awal namun ia tidak pernah menyangka semua itu akan berakhir disini, dengan hidup mereka semua dipertaruhkan karena sebatang mawar sialan—dan menggertakkan giginya, ia memeluk Eijun tanpa bertanya.

Eijun membalas pelukan Kazuya ragu, "Kazuya, aku—"

"Jangan pikirkan apapun, Eijun. Jangan _berani_ memikirkan apapun soal itu."

Kazuya mempererat pelukannya, merasakan jari-jemari porselen Eijun meremas bagian punggung kemejanya dan tubuhnya yang gemetar di pelukannya.

.

.

Eijun pernah bermimpi (mengingat) tentang salju yang turun perlahan dari langit, es yang membekukan kaki-kakinya, dan langit abu kehitaman di atas sana mengingatkannya pada setelah yang kakek Gepetto pakai sebelum ia tertidur di atas kasur lili putih.

 _Aku ingin tidur bersama mereka juga,_ Eijun pikir, _aku ingin tidur bersama mereka semua di padang lili_.

Dan keajaiban datang begitu saja; seperti seorang nenek yang menatap iba, memberinya mantel tudung merah dan keranjang penuh korek api, _kau anak yang baik, nak, tetapi kau mengulas darah di setiap langkahmu; betapa malangnya._

Eijun mengingat ia bertanya dalam diam pada senyum iba sang nenek.

 _Ketika korek api itu habis, ketika air matamu mengalir dan sinar mentari menghangatkan tubuhmu, nak, kau akan bisa tidur nyenyak, seperti mereka yang menyayangimu sebelumnya.  
Namun sementara ini kau akan lupa—ketika kau mengingat ini kembali, nak, pikirkan baik-baik, untuk apa korek ini akan kau habiskan?_

.

.

Eijun terbangun dengan manik emas yang membelalak; ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak mau tidur nyenyak seperti kakek Gepetto. Atau para pemahat kayu lainnya.

Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Kazuya.

(Namun Eijun mengerti betapa pentingnya mawar itu untuk hancur, bagaimana kutukan itu telah menghilang namun selama mawar itu masih ada maka hidup mereka semua terancam; _Kazuya menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam menggunakan sihirnya apapun yang ia bisa_ **namun mawar itu masih disana** , _para pelayan mencoba berbagai cara dengan memotong dan menghancurkan menggunakan berbagai alat namun semua alat itu rusak_ **dan kelopaknya berjatuhan semakin cepat**.

Kastil ini gelisah.

Dan Eijun tidak kuasa mendengar rintihannya.)

.

.

Eijun mengerti kenapa Kazuya senang berjemur di bawah mentari; perasaan hangat yang meresap ke dalam kulit, angin yang berhembus tipis, cahaya yang membuat embun-embun berkilau. Sejak pertama kali ia menggunakan batang korek api magisnya untuk menghancurkan kelopak-kelopak mawar itu, Eijun mulai merasakan banyak hal.

Cahaya hangat mentari adalah apa yang ia sukai.

Kazuya yang memeluknya dan menciumnya (dahi, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, lalu bibir) adalah apa yang ia cintai, karena Kazuya sama hangatnya seperti mentari; Eijun merasa ia memeluk mentari dan itu membuatnya berpikir ia punya _segalanya_.

Kazuya terkekeh—Eijun _merona_ —setelah sekian lama, "justru kaulah yang segalanya untukku, Eijun."

Eijun pun mencintai tangan Kazuya yang mengelus pipinya lembut, membersihkannya dengan halus, mengacak-acak rambutnya setiap kali Eijun berada di dekapannya.

Sungguh, Eijun mencintai Kazuya dengan sepenuh hatinya (jika boneka sepertinya punya) dan ia telah menggunakan tiga belas batang korek api untuk tiga belas kelopak merah yang berjatuhan.

Kazuya terlelap dengan cepat; ia terlampau lelah memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan mawar itu dan menyuruh para pelayan tutup mulut soal _Eijun-sama dapat membakar habis mawar itu dengan batang korek magis miliknya_ , dan _hidup Eijun-sama bergantung pada korek itu, kau tahu? Tuan Kazuya tidak akan membiarkan kita melakukan apapun soal itu._

Eijun melangkahkan kakinya turun dari tempat tidur mereka (ia tidak pernah butuh tidur, lagipula), memperbaiki posisi selimut agar tubuh Kazuya sempurna, dan melangkah sepelan yang ia bisa melalui lorong-lorong gelap kastil.

Boneka porselen itu menarik napas—bisa, ia bisa merasakan udara yang masuk mengisi dadanya walau samar—dan dengan hembusan napasnya, ia membakar habis sebatang mawar merah di dalam vas kaca dengan batang korek magis miliknya.

Eijun menutup matanya, mengingat senyuman Kazuya, kekehannya, segala perkataannya yang menyebalkan namun menyenangkan, hembusan napasnya dan kehangatan tubuhnya kala Eijun mendekapnya. Air mata mengalir turun dari sepasang manik emas kaca—

.

.

—Kazuya berlari kala ia mendengar suara nyaring pecahan porselen.

.

.

—Kuramochi Youichi terbangun karena sebuah raungan pilu, yang ia kenal betul dari siapa raungan itu berasal. Kominato Ryousuke di kasur sampingnya telah berdiri dan menyalakan lilin, siap berlari menyusuri lorong menuju sumber suara.

Ia melihat Haruichi menitikkan air mata, Tuan—sahabat, sialan—nya memangku mendekap sebuah boneka porselen yang retak di atas lantai batu. Kedua manik emas si boneka tertutup, ekspresinya netral dan warna porselen di kulitnya berubah usang.

(Miyuki Kazuya mengingat bagaimana siang itu Eijun memeluknya dan berbisik, _aku sangat mencintaimu Kazuya_ , di tengah paviliun mawar dan buku-buku yang menemani hening mereka, Kazuya memalas dengan kekehan dan angin bernyanyi untuk mereka, _aku mencintaimu juga, Eijun, sangat mencintaimu_. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan mendengar suara Eijun?)

Kuramochi merasa kesulitan menarik napas saat ia melihat abu hitam dimana seharusnya mawar itu berada.

Kutukannya telah hilang sepenuhnya.

Mereka semua bebas.

Namun tidak pernah ia bayangkan menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

Miyuki Kazuya adalah seorang penyihir yang giat dan pantang menyerah, ia adalah seorang jenius, hingga sekumpulan penyihir meminta roh-roh lampau mengutuknya dan pengikutnya dengan kutukan sangat kuat tidak ada akhir bahagia untuk menyembuhkannya.

Miyuki Kazuya, pun, seseorang yang pantang menyerah.

Ia mengecup dahi si boneka porselen di pangkuannya halus, ' _aku akan membawamu kembali, Eijun, tunggu aku_ ,' membisikkan berbagai mantra di telinga boneka porselen, berisi kutukan dan harapan untuk kehidupan, berisi paksaan kepada dewa kematian untuk membuka gerbangnya dan mengembalikan satu nyawa untuknya.

Miyuki Kazuya menentang takdir _,_ dan tidak ada siapapun, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya, yang mampu menghentikannya.

.

.

Sepasang manik hitam Furuya melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat di pelukan Tuannya, terbaring berisian di atas lantai batu.

.

.

Mereka semua membuat padang lili di halaman belakang kastil, dimana dua peti mati terbaring bersisian di dalam paviliun, terlindungi dari cahaya matahari dan dikunci oleh tanaman anggur yang merambat naik menutupi dengan sihir.

Isak tangis dan air mata mengunci kastil itu untuk selamanya; dan jika kau bertanya tentang kastil batu berkaca pelangi di tengah hutan, mereka akan menceritakan tentang sepasang kekasih yang tertawa di bawah mentari, bersama bunga lili dan mawar yang bernyanyi di dalam taman bunga magis.

Mungkin bukan akhir bahagia yang diinginkan dan diharapkan semua orang, namun _mereka_ tetap _hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _a/n: Sumpah saya ga ngerti saya nulis apaan_

 _silahkan tulis interpretasi cerita ini di kolom review atau pm aja saya langsung ke ffn, fb, atau twitter. Berlaku juga kalau kalian mau nanya soal cerita ini, bingung, jadi intinya gimanaahhhh gitu tanya aja langsung ke saya oke._

 _Saya nggak gigit, btw. Makasih udah baca sampai sini, kritik, saran, review sangat diapresiasi. See you next fic time!_

 _MAAFYAKALOPLOTNYAKECEPETANAKUCRY_


End file.
